A Ripple In Time: A Supernatural Story  Castiel
by ashleyn9988
Summary: After coming back from a Supernatural convention you find a big surprise outside of your house..the man of your dreams. You need to figure out what's all going on how to help them get back. This one deals with Castiel and how you two react to each other.
1. Waking Up to a Dream

**A Ripple in Time**

(This story/chapter comes from the show _Supernatural_. I do not own the charters Dean, Sam, Bobby, Chuck, Zachariah and Castiel (Cas).)

November 15th 2009, 11:30 p.m. – Late Sunday night you pull into your driveway after a long three and a half hour drive from Chicago. You grab your things you got from the convention of your favorite TV show, _Supernatural_. You go in your house and put everything on the table. "Oh, it's so good to be home," you say to yourself. You decide to take a shower and then go to bed. Before you go up to your room you grab the stuff you brought in. You go through it all again and while starring at the photo of Castiel signed by Misha Collins, you say, "If only you were real." You have watched to show since the beginning but when Castiel character came into scene, you felt so connected with him. You reflect on the first episode he was in and then you lay down with the photo next to your bed and fall asleep.

You wake the next morning around eight by a pounding on your door followed by, "Ash? Are you going to get up?"

You groan and yell back, "I'm skipping today. Nothing important going on anyway."

"Can I at least see you before I leave? I haven't seen you since Thursday for cryin out loud," your mother asks (yes you live with your mother. With being in college, it's cheaper to live at home than on campus). You roll out of bed and open the door.

"There's my angel," she says with a smile while you roll your eyes. She peers in and sees you got a lot of things representing your favorite character. "Dream of him last night?" she asks looking at the photo by your bed.

"Oh ha-ha and no," you comment.

Your mom hugs you, "Well sweet, I have to go. I will see you later and then you can tell me all about your trip." She leaves and shuts the door behind her.

You grab the photo of Cas and say, "I can't believe how much you haunt me. You do even in my dreams."

You turn your computer on and write an email excusing yourself from your classes today. Your stomach growls so you decide to go down and get something to eat quick. Before you make it to the fridge you hear, "Auntie!" You smile and turn to see your four-year-old niece running up to you. You pull her up and give her a big hug.

"Morning Cheeks," you say while kissing her forehead.

"Morning. Guess what! Today we're learning about the letter O," she announces.

You smile, "Now that's not fair. You didn't even give me a chance to guess."

"Oh sorry," she says and giggles.

Your sister comes in the kitchen, "Come on Steph it's time to go."

"Go? Where?" you ask being surprised that she's even up this early.

"Got to run some errands and it'll take a while," she replies.

You open the fridge to get some juice out, "Ah. Well have fun with that," you reply knowing how much of a handful your niece can be…especially in a store.

"Yeah with this one who knows what will happen," your sister says jokingly about Steph. You look up from pouring juice at her and slightly jump when you think you see Cas in the window behind her. She notices your facial expression, "Are you ok?"

You snap out of it, "Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just more tired than I thought."

"I bet you are. Who knows how much sleep you actually got over the weekend," she comments.

"Yeah when you figure that out will you let me know cause I don't remember much of anything," you reply jokingly.

She picks up her keys, "Come on hunny."

Steph comes out with her coat and shoes on, "I'm ready!"

You smile at her and say, "Do I get a kiss?"

"Oh! Of course," she says coming over to you. You exchange a kiss on the cheek and then they go out the back door. You go into the living room and look out the front bay window. You watch your sister and niece pull out. You glance in the opposite direction they were going and see a mid-height man with dark brown hair standing on the sidewalk with his back to you.

Although you find that odd and strange, you choose to ignore it. You turn on the TV and watch a movie while finishing your breakfast. You can't stop yawning so you decide to just sleep there on the couch. A few minutes go by before you begin to hear shouting coming from outside. All the voices are male. They kept asking each other questions like, "What the freak happened?", "Where the hell are we?", and "Who lives here?" Living in a quiet neighborhood, you know something's up. You peer over the back of the couch, which is in front of the window, to see who it is.

You see three men who look familiar from the back. Just then one of them turns in you direction but doesn't see you. You fall off the couch when you see it's Cas. Lying on the floor now, you hope they didn't hear or see you do that. "There is no way this is happening. It's got to be some kind of joke," you say trying to make sense of it. Deciding you have to go out there, you crawl into the dining room where they can't see you through the window. You sprit up to your room to get dressed, put a light amount of make up on and brush your hair.

You walk downstairs and realize you have no idea how to handle this. You stop and think for a second…"Ok. My car is on the road. I can just be casual and act like I am leaving," you decide. It's not the best plan but it's a plan. You grab your keys and phone then go out the back door. You turn to walk down your driveway and you see Cas standing at the end of it. He doesn't see you until you accidently kick a stone with your boot.

As he turns to face you, a gust of wind blows towards you. Your long burgundy colored hair sways in the wind and your eyes lock on his. You continue to walk towards him. He doesn't move a muscle. It is as if he is frozen in place because of you. Just then Dean comes up next to him and asks, "Dude what are you starring at?" Dean turns to see you walking up to them.

Dean puts his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Didn't I tell you it's not polite to stare?" Dean jokes.

"I am sorry but… I cannot help it," Cas replies not getting the joke which makes Dean laugh.

You smile to yourself because you know they're talking about you. The only thing that keeps bothering you is why they are here. You know these have to be the actors from the show since Dean, Sam and Cas are just characters. At the convention, you got to meet them all and everything but you weren't aware you made that great of an impression to get them to come all the way to your house. You weren't sure what to say but they started the introductions.

Cas seems to be nervous so Dean stepped in. "Hi, um I'm Dean Winchester. This is my friend Cas and my brother Sam."

You have dreamt night after night that Cas would be real. Now you see the person who plays him right in front of you. You wonder if there is a slight chance you are still asleep. Without them noticing you give yourself a small pinch to make sure. As it turns out no, you are not dreaming this is real.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Getting Over Obstacles

**A Ripple in Time 2  
><strong>(Sequel of A Ripple In Time: A Supernatural Story)

Around 9:30 a.m. –  
>You take a deep breath while trying to hold back you laughter. The guys notice your facial expression. "What?" Dean asks.<p>

"Oh come on seriously?" you comment. You examine their faces and see how lost they are. "You really don't have to play in character just for me guys," you comment. They stare back at you again with the lost/confused facial expression. You don't know what else to say but, "You mean to tell me that you're not Jensen, Misha and Jared?" They give each other the "What the hell is she talking about?" look.

"Ah, no. Who are they?" Sam replies. You look away from them to your left and take a step back when you see the Impala parked on the road.

"How the hell did they get that here? They would never have done something this extravagant for a fan," you thought to yourself.

"Hey are you alright?" Dean asks.

"No, no definitely not," you answer. Your heart begins to race. "What am I supposed to do? I mean logically this is impossible," you begin to rant.

Cas puts his hands on each side of your arms. "You have got to calm down. Now tell us your name," he requests.

"My name is Ashley," you say looking into his eyes.

"Can you tell us where we are?" he asks.

"Beaver Dam, Wisconsin," you inform.

He steps back from you. "Wisconsin? Why would we be in Wisconsin?" Dean asks.

"That's a good question," Sam comments. You begin shaking your head. They all stare at you again.

"You don't get it. You're not real. You're characters on a TV show!" you say raise your voice with a hint of panic.

Dean licks his lips, "Run that by me again."

"You're not real," you repeat, "Well at least you're not supposed to be."

"Something's not right," Cas states then stares at the ground in concentration. You feel sorry for him thinking that you may have hurt his feelings with your statement. He is just as confused as you are. You unzip your zip up sweatshirt and reveal the "Supernatural" t-shirt underneath that has their pictures on it. They all stare at your shirt with big eyes.

Dean looks up, "Guess you weren't kidding." You smile back at him.

"So you think we're the actors who play us and look exactly like us?" Sam asks. You nod you head yes. "Is there any way to prove otherwise?" Sam questions.

"I am not sure. I mean they play these roles so therefore they know everything about…you," you answer. Just then, Cas disappears and reappears over by the Impala and then back again.

"Does that suffice?" Cas questions with a hint of hope in his eyes.

A huge smile comes across your face. "Wow! I can't believe it! You're really here!" you exclaim. They all smile in their own way. "I am such a huge fan of all of you," you admit.

"We're flattered Ashley. Do you have any idea why we might be here?" Sam asks.

"Not off the top of my head but we should go inside before someone recognizes you. Dean you can pull the Impala into the garage. Sam and Cas come with me," you say leading them back towards the back of the house. You open the garage door to let Dean pull in. You close the garage door after Dean gets out. "Go on in," you say to them as you make your way over. Cas stays behind and holds the door open for you. "Thanks Cas," you say running your hand down his forearm. He smiles and walks in behind you.

"Nice place," Dean comments.

"Thank you," you reply.

"So who was it that left earlier?" Sam asks.

"That was my sister and my niece. They live here too with me and my mom," you inform.

"Oh really," Sam adds.

"Yeah long story behind that. Ah why don't you have a seat and I will be right back," you say heading towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks.

"Up to my room to get some stuff that might be able to help with your situation," you reply.

"Ashley, I will assist you," Cas says getting up from his seat and follows you upstairs. You feel flattered at first but then remember you room is decorated with pictures of him and the others. You stop outside your door.

"Is there a problem?" he asks.

"Could you wait out here a minute or two?" you request. He nods his head yes and you go in. You can't decide what to try to take down first. As you're taking down a banner of him, he walks in.

Cas looks around and you bite your lip. "I don't know what to say," he admits. You let out a small laugh as your face becomes red. "I am flattered," he adds trying to make you feel better. Now that the awkwardness of you being a huge fan of his was out of the way, you walk over to your library and start grabbing every religious and supernatural book you had.

"Here you can take these down and I will get the rest," you tell him. You grab some of your old notebooks and go down. "Ok first things first, what's the last thing you remember before showing up here?" you ask.

"Gabriel. He came to inform us about someone who would be willing to help us in our quest. He also said he would hide our tracks," Cas informs.

"Okay. So we know who is responsible for you being here and what he wants you to do," you state.

"What does he want us to do?" Sam asks.

You give him an "are you kidding me?" look, "Find the someone he was talking about."

"How might we do that?" Cas asks. You point at the books on the table.

"Why do you seem so happy about this?" Dean questions.

"Cause I actually get to help you out," you answer happily.

"I am honored to have you with us," Cas admits starring directly into your eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The Plan

**A Ripple in Time Part 3**

**The boys begin looking through the book. Cas seems to be doing something all on his own. You stand there watching them with amusement because you still can't believe their here. "Umm, Ash?" Dean asks. You look over at him, "You alright?" **

**You pick up a book, "I'll have to get back to you on that." Dean smiles back at you. Just then, you hear a car go by and the shocking reminder that your sister will be back soon comes in the play. Your facial expression goes back to panic mode. **Cas looks at the boys and follows their gaze to you.

"Is she well?" Cas asks the boys and they just shrug their shoulders.

**Sam gets up and walks over to you. "Earth to Ashley. Are you there?" Sam questions.**

"**Sorry, just thinking," you say running your hand through your hair. **

"**Care to share?" Dean asks. **

**You take the seat next to him. "I got so lost in the excitement of having you here that I forgot about how I am going to explain you to my family," you admit. **

"**Yeah that'll cause a little bit of stress," Dean jokes. **

"**I'm open to suggestions," you say.** Cas just stands there. Dean then suggests that they could go to a motel. Cas thinks no matter what they should stay with you.

"**That was my first thought but we can't risk the exposure. We'll just have to break it to them gently," you say taking a deep breath. Just then your cell phone rings with the ringtone of "Remedy" by Seether. "Fay," you say grabbing your phone from your pocket. "Sorry guys but unfortunately I'm gunna have to take this," you say walking into the living room. You put the phone to your ear, "Hell…" **

"**Where the hell are you girl? Did you have that crazy of a weekend?" Fay says cutting you off.**

You let out a little laugh and glance into the kitchen at Cas, "You could say that."

"**Are you going to grace us with your presence tomorrow at least?" Fay asks. Since you two have been best friends for the past four years, you know she's not angry or anything. She was just being her normal charming self. **

"**I don't know. I'll have to check to see where you are on my importance meter," you reply. **

"**Oh ha ha very funny. See ya tomorrow hun," Fay says. **

"**Yep, bye," you say as you hang up. You then decide to try to get a hold of your sister. **

**Meanwhile in the kitchen... **

"**So what do you think?" Dean asks the other two. **

"**Umm I'm not sure really. I mean there could be a number of different things to look for," Sam informs. **

**Dean rolls his eyes, "I meant about Ashley." **"How about you Cas? What do you think?" Dean asks.

"She seems sincere," Cas answers.

"Sincere. That's it? Come on Cas, you like her," Dean points out.** You walk back into the kitchen and announce that you sister will be home in about an hour. You then suggest that they all go up to your room because you don't want your sister to walk into the house and see them right away. You try to hide your nerves about doing this but they see right through you. **

"**You need not be so nervous," Cas says. **

"**I know. It's just…I don't want to give my sister a heart attack. Since she is such a huge fan and believes in this stuff that she would be the easier one right?" you reply.**

"Who is her favorite?" Cas asks, "It may be it would be best to have him go down first in order to lessen the blow of the others two."

**You lick your lips, "That's a good idea and actually it's you (pointing to Dean)." You all discuss how it's going to go down and then go back to researching until you hear a car door. **

**Cas grabs your hand, "Shall we?" You look up at him and nod yes. **

**From downstairs you hear, "Ash? Where are you and what is it that was so important?" **

**You come down the stairs first and say, "Him," pointing to Dean, who's behind you. He comes down the last couple of steps and your sister drops her purse. She then runs and hugs him. You can't help but laugh at his facial expression.**

"Misha! Oh my goodness what are you doing here?" your sister yells with excitement.

**You begin to pull her off him, "Nicky, come on now let the man breathe." She reluctantly lets go of him. You turn her to face you. "Ok there's no easy way to say this but Nicky… that's not the actor," you try to explain. **

**She gives you a puzzled look, "What do you mean? Of course it is but… why is he dressed like that?" He examines his clothes. **

**You smile, "You mean like the character. Well easy cause he IS the character."**

"You're trying to tell me that, that's Cas and not Misha," she says baffled.** You start to tell her the whole story to her and have the others come down. She needed proof just like you did and she got it. "Ok, ok I believe you but what are we going to do? I mean they can't just stay here," she points out. **

"**You're right but for right now they don't have a choice," you reply. **

**Dean clears his throat, "Ah, we'll give you two a minute." He and the others head to the living room. **

"**Ash, what are we going to tell mom and how are you going to help them when you have to go to classes?" she asks. **

"**With all honesty I don't know what I can do to help and with mom… I'll just do what I did to you?," you respond. **

**Nicky puts her hand on your shoulder, "You know I will help you in any way I can right?"**

"**I know but I bet you never thought you'd have to say that for this type of situation," you comment. **

"**No, no but I've dreamt about it," she replies and you both laugh. **

**From the living room…**

Cas smiles to himself.

"What?" Dean asks.

"They sound like the two of you," answers Cas.

**The afternoon fades away slowly the guys do some more research, you work on your strategy on how to deal with all of this and your sister picks up your niece from school. You tell your niece that the guys are friends of yours and they will be staying with for a while. "Guys, this is Stephenie, my niece. Steph this is Dean, Sam, and Cas," you introduce. **

**She gives them a cute smile then points at Cas, "Auntie he's really cute." You let out a laugh and hug her. **

"**I know sweetie. Now why don't you go and play with your mom. Ok? She's in your room," you say to her. She runs happily to her room. The guys are all starring at you. "Isn't she adorable?" you say then the phone rings, "Yeah I'll be right back." You slip out of the room to go get the phone.**

"You should've seen your face," Dean comments.

"What do you mean?" Cas asks.

"You totally blushed when she said she knew you were cute," Dean replies laughing.

**Cas stands there pondering on the comment. He watches you as you're talking on the phone and smiles to himself. You hang up the phone and walk over to them. "Well I am one lucky girl. Turns out my mom has to go on a business trip and won't be back until Friday," you inform them. **

"**Think we'll still be here?" Sam asks. **

"**Don't take this personally but I hope not," you admit. **

"**We understand," Cas replies. **

"**So…you hungry?" you ask. "**

**Starving," Dean confesses. **

"**Alright, I'll start making supper," you announce.**

Dean nudges Cas, "Offer to help her."

Cas nods to him then turns in your direction. "Ashley would you like some assistance?"

"**That would be nice," you reply giving him a flirty smile. You two have a blast in the kitchen with a lot of flirting and conversation. You feel as though you're in a dream. He helps you set the table. You go to get one last plate and he comes to get one more glass. You turn around without knowing he is there and run into him. You bounce backwards and begin to fall. He catches you in his arms. You stare into each other's eyes completely mesmerized. Nicky walks in and clears her throat. You both move your gaze to her.**

"**Supper ready?" she asks. **

**You pull away from him, "Yeah. I'll go get the others."**

Cas is left standing there wondering what had all just happened. He has never felt anything like he does when he's with you.

**CASTIEL: Now that some of the hard situations are out of the way you have become more open. Cas is grateful for that. He didn't like seeing you in such a distressed state. He wonders if there were sparks between you two…like what happened in the kitchen.****  
><strong>


End file.
